The present invention is related to an electromagnetic balance for a system of detecting ferrous or non-ferrous metallic objects, particularly suitable against theft, either as an integral or random search, of workmen or employees leaving a factory or a store, for the protection of books, records or museum artifacts by the insertion of metallic snares in documents, for the search of visitors in embassies, banks, fairs or various demonstrations, for the search of air passengers before boarding aircraft in airports, for the search of prisoners and visitors in prisons or, for the inspection of mail or packages which could be booby trapped.
Such a system is suitable also for industrial applications, for example in the textile industry for detecting small metallic objects in wool before carding, in quarries for detecting undesirable metallic objects on conveyor belts above a crushing-mill, in nuclear industries against theft or also in pediatrics or veterinary medicine for diagnosing the absorption of metallic objects, this list being given by example only and not in a limiting sense.